Une année sympathique
by Miichiiko
Summary: C'est la rentrée scolaire pour Koki et ses amis. Mais cette année, ne sera pas comme les autres pour lui.
1. Chapitre 1

Une année sympathique.

_**Début avril, rentrée scolaire.**_

Cette année, Moi, Tanaka Koki, j'entre en seconde année de lycée avec mes amis Nakamaru et Fujigaya. J'attends ''patiemment'' de savoir si je serais dans la même classe qu'eux cette année. Durant l'appel, je remarque que quelques redoublants sont dans ma classe, le seul que je connaisse pour l'instant c'est Akanishi, je crois que nos frères sont amis.

_« Ensuite, Tanaka Koki » _Enfin, cette année au moins je serai avec eux.

Ca y est, l'appel est fini, il y a deux autres redoublants que je connais : Yamashita et Ueda, nous étions dans la même école primaire, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils se rappellent de moi depuis le temps. Dans l'ensemble, la classe est pas mal, même si je me coltine encore ce boulet de Tegoshi.

_**Début mai.**_

Bon ! Génial, on vient de nous apprendre qu'on doit préparer un exposé pour la fin de l'année qui comptera triple dans la moyenne... Heureusement, on doit le faire par groupes. Évidement je me suis mis avec Fujigaya et Nakamaru. Bon Tegoshi et Kamenashi, un ''ami'' qui reste tout le temps avec nous et qui devient très collant, ont essayé d'être avec nous. Au final ils se retrouvent ensembles, deux boulets qui se croient supérieurs au monde et qui n'admettent jamais avoir tort ensemble, ça risque d'être bien marrant ! Yamashita, Ueda et Akanishi se sont mis tous les trois ensembles, j'avais remarqué depuis le début de l'année qu'ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Je discute tranquillement avec Naka quand Taipi nous interrompt :

_«-Eh Koki ! Tout à l'heure je cherchai un bouquin, et j'ai entendu qu'Akanishi, Ueda et Yamashita parlaient de toi ! _

_-Oh ! C'est vrai ça ? Ils disaient quoi ?_

_-Je sais pas, ils se sont stoppés quand ils m'ont remarqué._

_-Oh dommage, je voulais savoir moi ! _Pigne Nakamaru, plein de curiosité.

_-Oué bah j'espère qu'ils se foutaient pas de moi hein ! _

_-Nan nan t'inquiètes, je pense pas ! Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? »_

Et voilà, maintenant je suis stressé. Ca me perturbe ce qu'ils ont pu dire sur moi. Et bien sûr, je suis obligé de passer plusieurs fois près d'eux pour aller chercher les livres qu'on a besoin, je suis toujours tendu quand je m'approche de leur table.

_**Fin Juin.**_

Aujourd'hui, on reçoit le planning pour la rencontre parent-prof. Génial ! Ils vont encore dire la même chose que les années précédentes : ''élève sérieux et studieux mais trop discret'', autant ne pas y aller, mais ma mère veut quand même y aller, elle ira toute seule en tout cas. Le soir j'ai droit à un compte rendu :

_«-Bon Koki, je t'apprends rien, ils ont dit que tu avais de bonnes notes, qu'il fallait que tu continues comme ça mais que tu participes un peu plus pendant les cours._

_-Oui oui, comme chaque année, ils ont rien dit d'autre ?_

_-Non je crois pas. Mais par contre, tu m'avais pas dit que le petit Jin Akanishi était dans ta classe ! _

_-Euh non pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?_

_-Je connais sa mère, on a travaillé ensemble avant. Et puis ton frère est amis avec le sien. Et tu te souviens pas ? Quand vous étiez enfants vous jouiez ensemble._

_-Oh ! Ah bon ? Non je me souviens pas du tout de ça ! _

_-En tout cas je bien parlé avec sa mère en attendant. Et elle a vu le chien, elle le trouve trop mignon ! _

_-Euh, comment elle a pu le voir ?_

_-Bah ils habitent tout près de chez nous, tu savais pas ? Ca doit être à 500m, même pas._

_-Oh ! Non je savais pas, tu m'apprends pleins de trucs là ! »_

Le lendemain j'en parle avec Yuichi, Taipi et Tegoshi qui me dit qu'il était là, et qu'il avait écouté toute la conversation, et que ça l'avait bien fait marrer. Tout en l'ignorant, Yuichi et Taisuke étaient autant choqués que moi.

_**Début Juillet.**_

Cours d'anglais, ce cour est vraiment trop ennuyant, et je parle même pas du prof... Du coup, je m'amuse à critiquer les deux boulets, Tegoshi et Kame avec Taipi. Pauvre Yuichi, Kame s'est mis de force à côté de lui, il doit le supporter jusqu'à la fin des deux heures, Tegoshi, lui, est tout seul devant, comme le parfait boulet. On passe presque notre temps à ça avec Taipi. Mais tout d'un coup il me coupe dans mon élan :

_«-Oh Koki, je crois que Yamashita et Akanishi critiquent les deux boulets aussi !_

_-T'es sûr ? Ca peut très bien être nous aussi tu sais ! _

_-Nan je pense pas, Akanishi est en train de les montrer du doigt en rigolant. Et ça nous vise pas, c'est soit Kame, soit Tegoshi ! _

_-Ohoh ! Trop fort ! Ca veut dire qu'il y a pas que nous qui les considérons comme des boulets alors ! »_

La fin du cours se passe donc normalement, en critiquant les deux autres insupportables.

_**Fin Juillet.**_

Génial, je tombe malade en plein été ! Je passe mes journées seul, à envoyer des messages à mes amis et en squattant la salle à manger avec mon ordi. Une de mes attractions : regarder les gens qui passent dans la rue. Vers 17h je vois encore quelqu'un passer juste devant chez moi, je reste le fixer, et mes chiens étant dehors à lui aboyer dessus, il regarde vers ma maison. Là je le reconnais : Akanishi ! Lui aussi semble m'avoir reconnu, son regard est plein de surprise, et il s'est stoppé quelques secondes, puis est tranquillement repartit. Mon dieu ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à le voir, et lui non plus sûrement. Maintenant que j'y pense, il devait rentrer à pieds, et comme je rentre tout le temps à pieds, peut être que parfois on se verra sur le chemin.

_**Début Août.**_

Enfin, je me suis rétabli, ça a quand même duré une semaine,et maintenant je vais avoir pleins de trucs à rattraper ! En plus j'apprends que je dois préparer un petit oral en anglais avec Yamashita parce qu'on était absents quand ils ont fait les binômes !

_«-Bon, je t'explique déjà, perd pas ton temps à demander au prof ce qu'il faut faire, il a refusé de me le dire... Mais comme je suis revenu avant toi, j'ai pu demander aux autres et Jin m'a expliqué vite fait ce qu'il fallait faire, mais bon, c'est Bakanishi..._

_-B... Bakanishi ?_

_-Ah oui pardon, tu le connais pas, tu sais pas qu'il peut être bien bête parfois ! Bref, il faut faire un exposé sur un des pays proposés, et il fallait tirer au sort. J'ai tiré l'Angleterre._

_-Ok, et on doit tenir combien de temps ?_

_-Entre 5 et 10 minutes._

_-Oulà ! Mais ça va être difficile à faire ! _

_-Ouais, surtout qu'il nous reste plus que 2h pour le faire ! _

_-Quoi ? Mais t'as pas demandé au prof qu'on puisse passer plus tard ?_

_-Si, mais tu le connais, il a dit que c'était pas juste par rapport aux autres, que les cours étaient trop importants et qu'on avait pas qu'à être malades ! _

_-Oulà, il est vraiment pas bien ce prof, du coup il faudra surement qu'on bosse ça chez nous._

_-Oui voilà, mais on essaie déjà d'avancer au maximum cette heure là et à la prochaine. Et vu qu'on sera sûrement loin d'avoir fini, t'aura qu'à venir chez moi pour qu'on le bosse._

_-Ok, bon on s' y met du coup ? »_

On se met donc à travailler, en cherchant déjà ce qu'on pourrait bien dire sur ce pays, voulant tous les deux en finir au plus vite.

Comme on est loin d'avoir terminer, je vais chez lui aujourd'hui pour travailler sur notre exposé. Quand il m'ouvre la porte, je vois qu'Akanishi et Ueda sont eux aussi là. Je commence à prendre peur. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un piège pour qu'ils puissent bien se foutre de moi ?

_« -Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié que je les avais invités. Ils vont restés dans le salon pendant qu'on bosse dans ma chambre, et si tu veux quand on aura fini tu pourras rester avec nous, histoire qu'on fasse un peu connaissance._

_-D'accord, merci. » _

Après une heure et demie, on a enfin tout fini, et on s'est répartit le travail. On rejoint donc les deux autres dans le salon. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont peu faire pendant tout ce temps.

_« -Hey ! C'est bon, on a finit !_

_-Eh bah ! Ca vous pris du temps, nous on l'a fait vite fait ! _

_-Ca a du passer vite pour toi, vu que t'as presque rien fait Bakanishi ! _Grogne Ueda.

_-Et oui mon Bakanishi, nous on préfère avoir une bonne note ! Surtout qu'elle comptera aussi pour la note de participation !_

_-Bah oui mais c'est pas de ma faute si je suis pas motivé ! Et puis toute façons j'ai la classe en Anglais, je pourrai même y aller en totale impro' ! _

_-Oui si tu veux Jin..._

_-Et bah Tanaka ! T'es pas bavard hein ! T'as pas encore dit une phrase depuis que t'es rentré dans le salon ! _Me fit sursauter Akanishi.

_-En même temps tu parles trop, il aurait eu du mal à en placer une ! _

_-Ah euh non non, c'est bon. J'ai rien à dire de toute façons._

_-Oh il est tout intimidé, c'est chou !_

_-Bon, sinon Tanaka, on te voit tout le temps avec Nakamaru, Taisuke, Tegoshi et Kamenashi. C'est tes meilleurs amis ? _Me demande Yamashita.

_-Maru et Taipi oui, sinon Tegoshi je le connais depuis 5 ans, et depuis tout ce temps je le supporte difficilement. Et Kame, il reste avec nous, mais à la fin il devient très lourd, en plus il a la même personnalité que Tegoshi..._

_-J'avais remarqué ouais qu'en cours vous laissiez tout le temps Tegoshi seul, mais je pensais que Nakamaru et Kamenashi s'entendaient bien, ils vont toujours à côté. _Remarque Yamashita.

_-Maru n'en peut vraiment plus, mais Kame se met toujours à côté de lui parce que ''il faut respecter le plan de classe'' alors que plus personne ne le fait. Mais il dit ça parce qu'il doit sentir que sinon, il sera tout seul, ce qu'il considère comme un boulet. _

_-De toutes façons j'avais remarqué depuis le début de l'année que c'étaient des boulets ces deux là, ça se voit rien qu'au physique déjà ! Et je crois que Fujigaya nous a grillé plusieurs fois quand on les critiquaient avec Yamapi ! »_

On parle comme ça pendant assez longtemps, je me sens toujours un peu gêné parce qu'ils se connaissent tous depuis longtemps alors que moi pas du tout. On parle un peu de tout, de la famille, des amis... Puis bien sûr le moment de la question fatidique arrive.

_«-Alors Koki, je me permet de t'appeler par ton prénom, t'as une copine ou quelqu'un en vue ? Demande Akanishi_

_-Jin ! Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu vite ? Il est vachement intimidé et tu lui poses des questions intimes !Intervient Yamashita._

_-Bah oui mais je veux savoir ! C'est pas une honte hein ! Personnellement, moi j'ai quelqu'un en vue. Voilà, c'est pas difficile, on lui a jamais demandé le prénom non plus !_

_-Ouais Pi, je veux savoir moi aussi ! J'aime bien toutes les histoires de ce genre ! Et si ça le met en confiance de savoir pour nous alors je le dis direct : je sors avec Nishikido Ryo, tu vois qui c'est ?_

_-Euh oui, il est en troisième année, non ? Mais alors, tu es gay ?_

_-Et oui ! Mais les autres me comprennent et n'ont pas peur de moi, donc toi non plus, tu ne dois pas avoir peur ! Et toi Pi ?_

_-Moi ? Bon ok, j'avoue, j'ai quelqu'un en vue moi aussi._

_-Bah voilà ! Maintenant c'est à ton tour Koki ! _

_-Désolé, mais je n'ai personne, pas de copine ni personne en vue._

_-T'inquiètes, c'est pas grave, t'es encore jeune ! Ca va bientôt venir ! Dit Akanishi en me tapotant l'épaule._

_-Euh Jin, il a qu'un an de moins que nous je te rappelles ! _

_-Ah oui ! Mais je suis tellement mature que parfois j'ai l'impression d'être beaucoup plus âgé que vous ! _

_-Baka ! » _

Et la journée s'est terminée comme ça, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et nous sommes rentrés chez nous les uns après les autres.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fin Août.**_

Depuis cette journée, on ne se parle pas spécialement, on se dit juste bonjour au lycée, et je discute un peu avec Yamapi sur facebook. Mais rien de plus. Nakamaru et Taisuke étaient quand même un peu choqués la première fois que je suis allé dire bonjour à mes trois nouveaux amis.

Le temps passe et les vacances d'été tant attendues sont enfin là ! Malheureusement, pour le premier jour des vacances il pleut ! Et comme je déteste ça, je décide de ne pas sortir et d'aller sur facebook. Bon la plupart de mes amis ne sont pas découragés par la pluie eux ! Tiens Jin est venu me parler, c'est rare ça !

_«-Hey Koki ! Ca va ?_

_-Oui oui, et toi ?_

_-Bien aussi, mais je suis découragé par la pluie. Ca m'enlève toutes mes forces !_

_-Moi ça me donne qu'une envie : passer ma journée dans mon lit au chaud !_

_-Tu passes tes journées pluvieuses au lit ? Seul ou accompagné ? ^^_

_-Baka -.-' Seul bien sûr! Je t'ai déjà dit l'autre jour que j'avais personne._

_-Je sais, c'était juste un moyen détourné pour rester au courant ^^'_

_-Ok..._

_-Bon, sinon ça te dit pas qu'on se voit demain avec Yamapi et Uepi ?_

_-Euh demain non, j'ai déjà quelque chose prévu avec Maru et Tai et comme je les ai laissés en plan déjà aujourd'hui..._

_-A la limite on peut se voir tous ensemble ! Comme ça on pourra faire connaissance avec eux ^^_

_-Ah oui pourquoi pas tiens, je vais leur envoyer un message pour te dire si c'est bon ou pas !_

_-Ok, je vais faire pareil de mon côté._

_-C'est ok, ils veulent bien, mais par contre ils ont un peu peur de pas avoir les mêmes goûts que vous et tout ça_

_-Ah. Moi ils sont d'accords de mon côté. A la limite on a qu'à aller voir un film au ciné._

_-Ok, ils seront sûrement d'accord ! ^^ Par contre je te laisse, je dois m'occuper de mes petits frères. Bye, à demain !_

_(Tanaka Koki est hors ligne.)_

_Ok, il me laisse même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir..._ Pense Jin_.»_

Mon dieu, que j'ai hâte à demain ! Réunir mes meilleurs amis et mes nouveaux amis ! J'espère qu'ils s'entendront tous bien.

Le lendemain on se retrouve un petit peu avant avec Maru et Taisuke pour que je les rassure avant et leur parle un peu des trois autres. La journée passe et heureusement ils s'entendent tous bien. Le soir je vais sur facebook, comme presque tout les soirs.

_«-Re ! _

_-Hey Jin ! Ca va toujours ?_

_-Oui oui ^^ Alors comment Nakamaru et Fujigaya ont trouvé la journée ?_

_-Géniale, même si au début ils avaient un peu peur lol_

_-Peur ? De qui ? De moi ? Lol_

_-Lol non, ils se demandaient ce qui pouvait vous plaire et tout ça ^^_

_-Tant mieux ! Autrement, demain on se voit, tous les 4 avec Yamapi et Ueda ?_

_-Oui si tu veux, c'est vrai qu'à la base on devait se voir que tous les 4 aujourd'hui ^^_

_-Ok ! Bon, j'y vais moi ! A demain!_

_-A demain ! _

_(Akanishi Jin est hors ligne). »_

Le lendemain je suis donc à l'heure au lieu de rendez-vous, mais seulement Yamapi est là. Ueda a eu un empêchement, et Jin est en retard, comme à son habitude. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Yamapi l'appelle pour savoir où il est, mais finalement il ne pourra pas venir. On se retrouve donc seuls, Yamapi et moi. On traine en ville en allant quelque fois dans les magasins. Vers 17h, on se pose dans un café pour discuter tranquillement autour d'un verre.

_«-C'est quand même dommage que les autres aient pas pu venir ! _

_-Oui j'avoue, mais de toutes façons, Ueda nous aurait trainé dans TOUS les magasins de musique de la ville donc..._

_-Ah bon ?_

_-Ouais... Mais en fait, heureusement qu'on est seuls aujourd'hui, parce qu'il y a un truc que j'aimerai te dire._

_-Oui ?_

_-Hum... Comment dire ? En fait, je t'aime._

_-Oh ! Désolé, je sais pas trop quoi dire là._

_-T'inquiètes pas, je sais très bien que tu m'aimes seulement en amitié. Mais j'avais besoin de te le dire. »_

Oh mon dieu ! Yamapi, amoureux de moi ! C'est tout à fait impossible ça ! Comment je vais agir avec lui maintenant ? Il faut que j'en parle avec Taipi !

_« -Allo, Taipi ? Il m'est arrivé un truc choquant tout à l'heure ! _

_-Qu'est qui s'est passé ?_

_-J'ai vu Yamapi tout à l'heure. Et il m'a dit... qu'il m'aimait..._

_-Oh ! Et tu lui a répondu quoi ?_

_-Que je savais pas quoi dire... Mais après il m'a dit qu'il se doutait que je l'aimais pas._

_-Ok, mais toi tu en penses quoi ?_

_-Bah, c'est un bon ami quoi, il est sympa et tout._

_-T'es sûr de bien avoir réfléchi ? Parce que c'est pas n'importe qui quand même... Bon ok, c'est un mec, mais moi ça me dérange pas d'avoir des amis gays tu sais !_

_-Bah pour tout t'avouer, je crois que j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre en fait..._

_-Oh ! Dis moi de qui !_

_-Euh... Jin..._

_-C'est vrai ? C'est trop bien ça !_

_-Euh, pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que je suis sûr que c'est réciproque, et que vous finirez ensemble ! _

_-Euh ouais si tu veux, j'en suis pas si sûr moi ! _

_-Mais si tu verras ! Allez je te laisse ! Bye ! »_

Même si Taipi pense qu'on finira ensemble, j'avouerai jamais à Jin mes sentiments !

_« -Allo Jin ?_

_-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a Yamapi?_

_-Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse erreur..._

_-Hein ? Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? D'habitude c'est moi qui fait n'importe quoi !_

_-Bah tu sais, tout à l'heure je me suis retrouvé seul avec Koki en ville._

_-Oui désolé, au final j'ai pas pu venir alors que j'avais organisé le truc quoi..._

_-Bah... Du coup, j'en ai profité pour lui dire que je l'aimais..._

_-..._

_-Euh Jin ? _

_-Désolé, je suis un peu sous le choc là. Et il t'a répondu quoi ?_

_-Rien. En fait je lui ai pas vraiment laissé le temps. Je lui ai dit directement que je savais qu'il m'aimait pas._

_-Mais t'en sais rien Pi ! _

_-Si si je pense, sinon il m'aurait déjà rappeler..._

_-Peut être... En tout cas t'es bien courageux, je sais pas si j'oserai avouer mes sentiments à quelqu'un moi..._

_-Mais si tu verras ! Justement l'autre jour tu nous a dit que tu étais sur quelqu'un, quoi de neuf ?_

_-Bah c'est bête mais j'ai l'impression de l'aimer encore plus de jours en jours._

_-Oh c'est vrai ? Faudrait peut-être que tu lui dise un jour ! Surtout que ça fait depuis combien de temps ?_

_-Ouais ou pas... J'ai trop peur du rejet moi ! Euh ça fait à peu près depuis le début de l'année..._

_-Ouais je comprends, ça fait mal... Mais j'ai le droit de savoir qui c'est ? T'es mon meilleur ami quand même ! _

_-Un jour peut-être, un jour..._

_-Roh t'es pas drôle ! Mais je pense quand même savoir qui c'est..._

_-Ah bon ? Qui alors ?_

_-Koki, non ?_

_-... _

_-Ok, c'est vraiment lui alors ! Désolé, je m'en était pas vraiment rendu compte avant ce soir, vu ta réaction..._

_-Désolé Pi..._

_-Nan nan, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je le sentais mais je me disais que c'était impossible. Par contre j'y vais là ! Bye bye Bakanishi~!_

_-Bye Pi ! »_

_**04 Septembre.**_

Malheureusement, on entre dans notre dernière semaine de vacances ! Je n'ai pas reparlé à Yamapi ni à Jin depuis ce jour là. Mais bon, ce soir je vais être obligé de les voir, et sûrement de leur parler. Nakamaru fête son anniversaire ce soir et les a invités... Je sens que cette nuit va être très difficile !

_« -Yo Maru, joyeux anniversaire ! _

_-Merci Koki ! _

_-De rien ! Et comme cadeau, j'ai apporté à boire ! _

_-Oh ! Avec ce que j'ai déjà prévu, personne ne sera dans son état normal ! J'ai pensé à toi, parce que par rapport à Jin et Yamapi..._

_-Merci et désolé, j'espère que ça va pas tout gâcher quand même ! _

_-Mais non t'inquiète pas! »_

Ouais bah j'espère vraiment que ça va bien se passer. A la limite, je passe la soirée à boire, comme ça je resterai pas coincé seul dans mon coin.

Voilà, la soirée est bien avancée et nous sommes bien éméchés par l'alcool, et moi aussi. J'arrive même à parler avec Yamapi et Jin comme si de rien n'était. Va savoir pourquoi, ils viennent de décider d'aller dehors. Moi, je ne veux pas y aller, il fait trop froid pour que je sorte et Jin reste avec moi parce qu'il a la flemme de bouger.

_« -Dis Koki, tu trouves que je suis bête et que je mérite mon surnom ?_

_-Euh, , non non je pense pas, tu le fais exprès de toutes façons, non ?_

_-Bah justement, pas tout le temps. Et j'ai peur que les gens me prennent pour un boulet parfois, un peu comme Tegoshi et Kamenashi..._

_-Oula, t'inquiète pas, on te considère pas comme un boulet ! Et puis c'est impossible de battre les deux autres ! _

_-Trop bien, tu me rassures là ! Alors ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ?_

_-Bah oui Jin, on s'attache vite à toi tu sais !_

_-Oui mais je crois que moi je t'aime plus que toi tu m'aimes..._

_-Eh ? Vraiment ?_

_-Oui... Depuis le début de l'année même..._

_-Oh ! Et bien, moi aussi je t'aime Jin... »_

Puis nous nous sommes embrassés, et le reste de la soirée passa joyeusement.

_**06 Septembre.**_

Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de Jin depuis, j'espère qu'il n'a pas agit seulement sous l'effet de l'alcool... Pire ! Il m'évite carrément ! Il faudrait que j'essaie de le coincer pour qu'on puisse parler seuls à seuls. Tiens, justement, le voilà avec Yamapi !

_« -Hey Jin ! Je peux te parler quelques minutes ?_

_-Euh non pas vraiment, désolé ! Je dois aller avec Yamapi... voir le prof ! _

_-Eh ? Non mais c'est bon Bakanishi, je peux y aller tout seul ! Et puis je pense que vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux !_

_-T'es vraiment sûr Yamapi ?_

_-Oui ! Allez vas-y ! _

_-Oui donc, de quoi tu voulais parler ?_

_-Hum... Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la soirée de Maru ?_

_-A peu près, j'ai un peu oublié tu sais ! J'étais pas vraiment dans un état normal à cette soirée ! _

_-Je sais, moi non plus. Mais.. tu te souviens que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? J'aimerai bien savoir si tu as agis comme ça sous l'alcool, ou si tu le pensais vraiment. Parce que, si c'est vrai, sache que c'est réciproque._

_-Je t'aime vraiment Koki. »_


End file.
